


A helping hand

by Krumben (orphan_account)



Category: Blur
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Krumben
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graham is sick of always being on the road. Alex helps him relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A helping hand

The afternoon sun streaked through the bus window and reflected itself in Graham's glasses, who was sitting with his nose pressed against the window and watched the scenery racing past, glasses chafed around the eye. His head ached, but it always did nowadays. From hangovers and always getting into fights with band members. Actually, he had about thirty minutes ago screamed at the top of his lungs so that the bottles had vibrated in the cabinets. Damon had then given him a real punch in the stomach. He knew that the singer was sleeping now, unaware by how painful the fight between them had been.

Suddenly the brunette felt how the couch shifted next to him and how cigarette smoke was blown into his hair. Graham knew instantly whom it was who sat down next to him, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. Which he didn't have to do either, for Alex was the first to open his mouth.

"How are you?" he asked softly. Graham shrugged. The bassist already knew how he felt anyway; it was an unnecessary and stupid question. There was silence after that and all that was heard was the bus's engine and how Alex puffed out little clouds of smoke and then putting out his cigarette in the ashtray that he’d probably brought with him from the sleeping area. The silence slowly started to annoy Graham, so he turned his head slightly to look at Alex in the corner of his eye. The other musician was sitting with his head tilted back against the backrest and watched Graham carefully.  
"I want to go home," the guitarist murmured and bit his lip, keeping eye contact with his friend.  
"I know," Alex replied and let his head fall to his shoulder with a small smile. Graham tried to smile back but it just looked like a weird grimace. It made him look like a grumpy old woman, Alex thought and coughed to hide his laughter.  
"What?" asked Graham, now turning around completely in his seat, so that he no longer was sulking in his corner. His glasses hung from his face.  
"Nothing," Alex said and shook his head. He raised his hand to correct his friend's crooked glasses. " You're just too cute sometimes," The bassist let his hand slide over Graham's cheek, which heated up from the compliment.  
"Shut up," he muttered, but he did melt a bit after all. Alex never laughed at him; he knew that far. It was one of the things that made Graham really enjoy himself in Alex’s company. If Alex could be so kind as to just caress his cheek again , he would probably melt even more.  
Hastily the brunette shook that idea away and chewed on his thumbnail in old habit.  
"I need a drink," said the guitarist and stood up quickly, trying clumsily to get past Alex, who just chuckled. Unexpectedly, he felt a pair of hands placed around his waist and how his knees gave away under him. The next second, he found himself in Alex's lap, being hugged from behind.  
"You drink too much, Graham," the bassist whispered into his ear. Graham shivered and swung himself almost violently out of his band member's grip. Without looking behind, he went immediately to the liquor cabinet and grabbed a champagne bottle. After closing the cabinet, he went back to Alex, who had lit another cigarette and the package now lay open on the table.

Graham now took the place on the other side of the table instead; nervous about what the hug he received before could turn into. Nervous and curious, but not curious enough. He was sure that he was over thinking about this though.  
"Here," Graham sighed and pushed over the bottle to his companion who immediately made eye contact.  
"Why thank you, Graham,” smiled Alex and grabbed the bottle. Then he blew out smoke in a way that Graham only seen him do to the girls he flirted with after performances. As glued to his seat, the brunette looked at how the dark-haired slowly opened the bottle skillfully to take a sip of the liquid, without breaking eye contact.  
It became very quiet again, but the sounds from the bus seemed incredibly far away. In the end, Graham had to take his eyes off the bassist and instead devote his concentration to the alcohol.

It was approaching midnight, the sun had gone down and a few stars could be seen behind the dark clouds. Graham and Alex sat together on the couch and giggling like little children and on the table stood the empty bottle and also Graham’s glasses. Graham’s cheek felt like fire after receiving more than many kisses on that exact spot the last hours from his band member. Alex’s hand lay steady on Graham’s thigh. When they didn't laugh they could hear Dave's snoring from the back of the bus. Suddenly Graham felt how Alex slowly began to move his hand over his thigh, caressing the jeans fabric.  
"Alex, what - " he started to slur, but stopped when he could feel another kiss on his cheek. Graham giggled and turned his head to see Alex smirking. He could feel the bassist’s breath against his lips. They sat close enough to make Graham see blurry. His heart nearly jumped out of his chest. What was Alex thinking about? He rarely knew and right now he was especially confused, but out of curiosity; he focused his eyes on the other's lips and suddenly it felt like electricity went through his body.  
Alex watched as Graham blushed and could not help but press a light kiss against the brunette’s wet lips. It was a simple and small kiss, and Graham did not kiss back, which made the bassist lose courage. He leaned back and took his hand off his friend's leg to take a cigarette from his pack. In the corner of his eye he could see how Graham frowned in what he assumed to be confusion.  
The warmth from Alex’s hand still remained in Graham’s lap. It felt strange to have him sit so far away. He felt fuzzy and it wasn’t easy to think straight, but what he knew was that he wanted Alex to sit near him again. So Graham grabbed the hand that the bass player had just had on his thigh and pulled it clumsily against his knee again, but it went horribly wrong and his hand landed far too close to his crotch. Alex looked shocked at his own hand. A blushing Graham opened his mouth to make some sort of apology, but was interrupted by the hand climbed higher and higher until it lay flat on his fly.  
The two looked at each other, both a little confused by what was going on, but accepted the situation. Graham let go of Alex's arm to let it do its thing; slowly massaging the now appearing bulge in his pants. The guitarist bit his lip and put his head against the window glass while he observed his friend trough heavy eyelids. Alex took a small puff of his cigarette, wondering if he should unzip Graham’s pants. Determined, he told himself yes, he should, and unbuttoned the brunette’s trousers.  
"Wait," cried Graham and got a raised eyebrow in response. "What- oh to hell."  
He grabbed the bassist’s cigarette to then steal a kiss. Alex reacted immediately and quickly slipped his hand into Graham’s underwear. The guitarist moaned into the mouth of the cheese lover. How had this happened? When did he decide that he wanted to get jerked off by his band member? Alex's hand was on his cock and stroked it slowly, almost teasingly, and what did the bass player do? Well; he giggled.  
"What is it? " Graham mumbled and ended the kiss to glare at the other musician, who just shook his head and shushed him.  
"Don’t wake anyone," he giggled and gave Graham's cock a rough massage that got the guitarist to bite back a loud moan. Soon, Graham was fully hard and his face tightly pressed against the window as he tried not to make a sound. Alex watched in silence at every little movement his friend did while he stroked the top of Graham's cock, which was now peeking out from the underwear. It was incredible how the blood rushed inside him and how hard his heart was beating in his chest, and he was not even being touched himself.  
Finally Alex sped up his hand motions and started pumping his friend's dick with the whole fist. It became harder and harder to hold back any sound and Graham bit down on his lip so roughly that he could taste some blood. His toes curled up in his shoes and sweat ran from his armpits. It felt wonderful, amazing and unbelievable, and just as he could feel the orgasm beginning to take over his senses, Alex leaned forward to kiss him on the neck. Semen squirted on his shirt and Alex's fingers got covered and sticky. Graham breathed heavily. The taste of orgasm was still there when Alex leaned away and started looking for something to wipe his hands with.

It felt like he was falling asleep but the sound of a bed squeaked and feet landing heavily on the floor made him jump. Graham buttoned up his pants when he noticed the white stain on his shirt. Alex, who also discovered the stain, bent down and licked it off. Graham looked at him with disgust, but they both froze when they heard a yawn behind them.  
"Are you still awake? " Dave muttered. Alex turned around.  
"Seems like it. We were just heading to bed." Graham nodded in agreement.  
"Good night," said the guitarist and smiled. Oh, if Dave had known.


End file.
